tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Doc
An eccentric medical officer from the mountainous land of Deifendoogen, Heinz Johnson, known to his fellow soldiers as Doc, is the very definition of the word "quack". His knowledge of the basic rules of science is questionable and his medical practices are "hazardous", to say the least. However, despite his quirks, Doc is a surprisingly capable medic. He has been outfitted with a variety of devices built by Pappy, such as a teleportation watch, an acid-spraying gun nozzle, and a nanobot-filled healing device. Doc's main weakness is his low health and damage potential. He only has 100 health points, the lowest of all Shockbots, and his weapon, while decently effective, eats through ammunition like crazy. He also lacks a real long-range attack method, meaning players will have to be able to effectively teleport to an enemy and take them out from close-range. Doc is voiced by Justin Wolfe. Biography Backstory "Raised by a family of swimsuit models in the mountainous country of Deifendoogen, Doc (real name Heinz Johnson) was raised to join the family business. After an unfortunate incident involving a speedo, Doc decided to attend Bronzhilda's Medical Academy in Northern Deifendoogen. Despite his frequent acid-related college pranks and wild surgery parties, he graduated with a major in Slimeology (and a minor in Ballet) and joined the Shockbot Corps. Soon after, he married his childhood sweetheart, a fern named Copernicus." Stats *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 138lbs *'Likes:' Giving bad news, Doogwurst ™ Sausages *'Dislikes:' Malpractice suits, Sand Traps *'Relationships:' His fern and wife, Copernicus *'Fears:' Bodily fluids, Needles, Irony *'Skills:' Surgery, Mixing a mean cocktail Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Use your Repair Blast to heal teammates. *Use the Wormhole ability to teleport close to enemies, allowing you to take them down. *Drench enemies in Acid to deal continuous damage. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attacks Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Character Upgrades Healer, PhD Doc will regain 2 health points every second. Toxic Acid Increases the damage output of Acid Sprayer Contagious Gives Flu Cannon a splash damage effect, allowing it to hit multiple Minions at once Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Doc Accessories Doc's four customizable slots are: *'Hat' - Doc's hat *'Head Mirror '- The mirror on Doc's head *'Tank '- The acid tank on Doc's back *'Electric Arc '- The arc of electricity between the tank's two antennae Taunts #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Achievements Main article: Doc Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Ze doctor is in!"'' **''"I'm afraid you have 24 seconds to live."'' **''"Ze doctor vill be vith you in a few minutes!"'' **''"Let us do zis!"'' **''"You vill be vishing you had not done zat!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Is zere another doctor in ze house?"'' **''"Vell, zis is ironic."'' **''"I should go lie down."'' **''"Medic!"'' **''"Where is ze doctor?"'' **''"Help me, Herr Doktor!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"I'm not a doctor, but I do play one on TV."'' **''"I have a golf game in an hour."'' **''"Ze pain should subside in never."'' **''"I've got a bad case of killing you."'' **''"Wunderbar!"'' **''"Good shooting!"'' **''"Who needs a Ph.D to do zis?!?"'' **''"Eins, zwei, drei Minions down for the count!"'' *'When Healing:' **''"Don't worry! 80% percent of my patients survive."'' **''"Ooh ee, ooh ah ah!"'' **''"You should see your bill in ze mail!"'' **''"Und zey told me I couldn't do zis vithout a license!"'' *''When Planting a Bomb in Boom Run:' **"Und BOOM goes ze dynamite!' **"Incoming!"'' **''"Now is ze time, Minions!"'' **''"Und ze bomb goes here!"'' *'After Dominating a Cannot:' **"A tank vithout a pilot. How about zat?"'' **''"Grow some legs, you little munchkin!"'' **''"You vill 'tank' me later, ya?"'' *'''After Dominating a Chomper: **'"You should get to a dentist, kamerad!" **''"I zink you may have some kidney trouble later in life."'' **''"You want my diagnosis? You are dead!"'' *'After Dominating a Chucky:' **"I've got a little present for you: rat poison!"'' **''"Come here und meet your maker, vermin!"'' **''"I never vas a skilled vet, herr vermin!"'' *'''After Dominating a Clod: **'"Ze undervorld's got a new punching bag!" **''"I have just 'rolled your rock', ya?"'' **''"Und zat's ze vay ze Clod crumbles!"'' *'After Dominating a Snerlin:' **"You are dominated, Great Snerlini!"'' **''"How iz zat Heal Beam vorking for you, magic freak?"'' **''"I'll say hello to your next of kin for you!"'' *'''After Dominating a Krackle: **''"Stop hiding behind your little toys!"'' **''"You're a little wrench jockey, herr Krackle!"'' **''"Zat's a pretty nice toaster you've got zere!"'' Trivia *Doc's Minion counterpart is Snerlin. *Doc's name comes from the shortened version of "doctor". *Doc speaks in a very thick German accent. *Doc is one of the few classes to have different secondary attacks depending on the variant. *Doc is the only playable class to be married; his wife is an inanimate fern named Copernicus (named after Polish mathematician and astronomer Nicolaus Copernicus.) *Doc is the only three-eyed Shockbot. *Doc's dialogue implies that he no longer actually possesses a medical license. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Toshiko Games Category:Insane Characters Category:Scientists Category:Minion Warfare Characters